


girlfriend, or girl that's a friend?

by Bi_Brett



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Rachel Berry, Cheating, Engaged Finchel, F/F, Gay Quinn Fabray, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Minor Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Brett/pseuds/Bi_Brett
Summary: It's bad enough that Quinn was having sex with Rachel when Rachel was dating Finn. But fooling around with Finn's fiancee? That's a whole other story.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. But Why Though?

Rachel Berry was walking through the halls of William McKinley High School sporting a navy blue turtleneck, instead of her usual sweater and skirt. She figured no one would figure out why, right?  
"Hey, Rachel, why are you wearing a turtle neck?"  
"Who did you did you cheat on with this time, was it Puck?" Finn asked.

Rachel replied  
"I burnt myself with a curling iron." 

Finn was outraged. Did Rachel think he was dumb?  
"Your hair isn't even remotely curled!" "When are the lies going to stop? Do you think I'm dumb enough to believe that?"  
He snapped, and walked to the choir room in silence.

It took Rachel a minute but she decided that even though Finn couldn't look her in the eye anymore, she couldn't miss glee.  
When she got inside Finn was arguing with all the glee guys. But he couldn't get an answer.  
"Hey, Hey stop arguing I am trying to teach a lesson!" Mr Schue said and the class stopped talking.

When he finished telling everyone about the lesson Finn was talking to Santana about Rachel again.  
Rachel saw Finn follow Santana out of the choir room.

"Now you may have outed me because you couldn't think of any good insults, but Frankenteen, I owe some information about who your girlfriend cheated on you with"

"Puck, bored of Rachel, Mike, too trustworthy, Sam, way too in love with Mercedes, Artie, too disabled, me and the most of the other glee girls, too straight or actually has standards, but you know who doesn't have standards?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Finn asked 

Santana snickered.  
"I don't know ask the girl who cheated on you first." 

Finn's mouth fell open in shock.  
Holy shit, Quinn Fabray, his first girlfriend, slept with his fiancee.  
How did he not figure this out earlier? 

The next day Rachel was trying to open her locker when Finn came up behind her.  
She noticed him but didn't turn around.  
Her locker was open and she was staring into it.  
"Hey Rachel, when were you gonna tell me that you slept with Quinn?" 

That got Rachel Berry's attention


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than the last so I'm sorry about that.

Finn continued talking.

"Don't you understand how much it sucks for me to know that both of my girlfriends cheated on me, twice?" 

She was facing the star quarterback now.

"It just kinda shitty that every girl I've been with has been a [REDACTED]" He rebuked.

Rachel was so angry at Finn. She couldn't believe she was going to marry him.

She breathed in, and then started,

"First, you outed Santana in the school halls so that everyone could hear, just because she insulted you because you didn't have a perfect body, and now you've used the d slur on me and like 3 other girls, I honestly thought this was gonna work out, but you're just like all the other homophobes in this school, we. are. done. I'm calling the engagement off."   
She slipped the ring off of her finger and shoved it into Finn's hand and stormed off.

 **Later, at glee club:**  
"Can someone give me an idea of a duet that you think you wouldn't work but does?"

Tina groaned  
"Mr Schuester, as enjoyable duets are to do, we have done this before and I just want to do something that is new, and isn't a repeat from last year or another Journey song."

Everyone agreed with Tina for once.

Mr Schuester erased the board and started writing again.  
This time he wrote biggest regrets.  
"Now as you probably guessed, I want you to show your biggest regrets through music.

Rachel and Quinn both put their heads in their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has more sh*ue in it. and I only wrote this because I wanted smile by Lily allen as a faberry duet, instead of a finchel duet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, I won't be continuing this btw. sorry :(

Puck cut in "As much as I'd like to see people sing about regrets, we've sort of done that before, sure we didn't sing but the lesson is sort of boring, I don't have any regrets."

Mr Schuester sighed "What about we do the duet hat thing again? Last time some of you didn't get a good chance to actually do a song with all the drama going on." 

Everyone just smiled in response.

"Well, that seems like a yes, everyone, write your names and put it in this hat, you know the drill." Mr Schue continued.

Kurt pulled out Rory.  
"The Irish guy?"

Sugar pulled out Artie.  
"Yay! I get to work with you!"

Brittany pulled out Joe.  
"Oh it's the cavewoman Jim."

Santana pulled out Puck.  
"I really don't wanna do this."

Blaine pulled out Sam.  
"Nice."

Mercedes pulled out Finn.  
"Keep in mind, I still hate you."

Tina pulled out Mike.  
"I know you can't sing but we're going to be great, trust me."

"I guess that means we are working together." Quinn said, looking at Rachel.

After glee club:   
Quinn was standing near Rachel's locker.  
"Listen, Quinn, because of you, Finn called me the d slur, so no, I'm not happy." 

Quinn tried to process what Rachel said.  
"Wait, he did?" 

Finn was trying to to talk to Mercedes.  
"I'm sorry, but our voices won't go well together. You're gonna need to find a song where we sing separately."

Rachel's house 8:06:   
Rachel was on her bed making out with a shirtless Quinn.

"Does this mean you're not angry at me anymore?" Quinn asked, pulling her mouth away from Rachel's. 

"No, I'm making out with you because you're hot."

Rachel started kissing down Quinn's neck, making her moan when she reached her chest.

"We need to work on our song."  
Quinn said, pulling away.

"Wait, I have the perfect idea, I've done it with Finn before but it wasn't a performance."   
Rachel replied 

"We should change girl to boy though."

The next day in glee:  
"Come show us what you've got, Quinn and Rachel!"  
Mr Schue beamed.

  
Quinn:  
When you first left me  
I was wanting more  
You were kissing that boy next door  
What you do that for? (What you do that for?)  
When you first left me

Rachel:  
I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way  
Just sat by myself all day

Quinn:  
I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end (Oh!)  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone 

Rachel in unison with Quinn:  
At first, when I see you cry  
Yeah it makes me smile  
(Yeah makes me smile)  
At worst, I feel bad for awhile  
But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile

Rachel :  
Whenever you see me  
You say that you want me back (Want me back)  
But I tell you it don't mean jack (Don't mean jack)  
No it don't mean jack (It don't mean jack)  
I couldn't stop laughing  
No I just couldn't help myself (Heeeelp myself)

Quinn:  
See, you messed up my mental health  
I was quite unwell

Rachel:  
I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end   
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone 

Rachel in unison with Quinn:  
At first, when I see you cry  
Yeah it makes me smile  
(Yeah makes me smile)  
At worst, I feel bad for awhile  
But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile

Rachel in unison with Quinn:  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la-la-laaa..

Rachel in unison with Quinn:  
At first, when I see you cry  
Yeah it makes me smile  
(Yeah makes me smile)  
At worst, I feel bad for awhile  
But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile

(La la la la la la) At first, when I see you cry (See you cry)  
(La la la la la la) Yeah it makes me smile (Makes me smile)  
(La la la la la la) Yeah makes me smile (Yeah makes me smile)  
(Ahhhh, aahhh) At worst, I feel bad for awhile (Bad for awhile)  
(Ahhhh) But then I just smile (Smile)  
(Ahhhh) I go ahead and smile (Go ahead and smile)

"Wow that was very-"  
was all Mr Schue managed to get out.


End file.
